


【授翻】Comfort（by little_tales）

by Transatlanticism_1015



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (But the translator don't), Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin has a thing for Obi-Wan's nipples, Boys With Breasts, First Time, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, No Underage Sex, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Everything, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transatlanticism_1015/pseuds/Transatlanticism_1015
Summary: Obi-Wan困惑地盯着她。“哺育他？这不会……产生依恋吗？”治疗师白了他一眼。“我认为，如果你已经开始在你学徒的需求下产乳了，那现在再担心依恋就有点太晚了，Kenobi武士。”或者：随着Anakin长大并分化成了alpha，某些开始时还很纯洁的事情就完全变了个样子。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	【授翻】Comfort（by little_tales）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651395) by [l_tales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_tales/pseuds/l_tales). 



> 作者Notes：  
> 是Obikin discord逼我写了这篇东西的！尽管真正应该为此背锅的是我的脑子。
> 
> 译者Notes：  
> 弃权声明：故事属于原作者，错误属于我，喜欢这个故事的话记得去给原作者留个kudos呀！  
> Discord是一个社交平台，作者在原文评论中留下了她的channel链接。  
> 我翻译这篇文的时候满脑子都是伊万老师的胸。I blame Ewan McGregor.

事情一开始的时候还足够纯洁。

Anakin——又——做了噩梦，他半夜来到了Obi-Wan的卧室，浑身微微发着抖，他们崭新的链接里充斥着害怕，失落和孤独。

Obi-Wan不忍心拒绝他。Anakin只是一个九岁的孩子，他想念他的母亲，还身处于一个陌生的环境里，周围的人既不认可他，也不认可他的情绪。

所以Obi-Wan向旁边挪了挪，拍拍身旁空出来的地方。他的新学徒颤抖着对他露出一个微笑，然后躺在了离Obi-Wan尽可能远的地方。

“就今晚，”Anakin说，他的声音里带着极强的自我保护意味和不知所措。

“睡吧，学徒，”Obi-Wan说，他为这个陌生的，浑身长满了刺的男孩心痛，这个男孩是那么骄傲，同时又那么脆弱。

这是他们同床而眠的第一个晚上，从此以后都是如此。接下来的一个月里，Anakin逐渐适应了有Obi-Wan依偎在他的身边的感觉。

Obi-Wan知道自己不应该放任事情的发生——不应该放任男孩把他对母亲的依恋轻易地转移到自己的身上——但是，Obi-Wan再一次没忍心拒绝他。令他羞愧的是，Anakin并不是唯一产生依恋的人。

在Anakin成为了他的学徒的两个月后，这件事第一次发生了。

他们去执行一项外交任务，这个星球的夜晚非常炎热。Obi-Wan决定脱了上衣睡觉，他不像他的学徒，在这么炎热的天气里还能感觉非常舒适。

他半夜从一种非常奇怪的感觉中醒了过来。

Obi-Wan困惑地睁开了眼睛。

Anakin正……吮吸着他的右乳头，在睡梦中发出了一种不开心的、沮丧的声音。

“学徒！”Obi-Wan差点呛住。

Anakin立刻睁开了眼，他的困惑在原力中清晰可辨。“师父？怎么——”他意识到自己的嘴正放在哪里，脸立刻红了，匆忙退开时还差点从床上掉了下去。“对不起，师父！我不是有意的！”

Obi-Wan深吸一口气，点了点头。“我知道。接着睡吧，Anakin。”

重新入睡对他们来说并不容易，那些说不出口的问题让他们之间的气氛变得非常尴尬，但他们最终还是睡着了。

然而这样的事情却一而再再而三地发生着，Anakin总是能在睡梦中设法叼住Obi-Wan小小的乳头。Obi-Wan试图忽略这意味着什么，试图忽略Anakin几乎不怎么吃饭的事实，但是几个月后，他注意到他的乳头开始变得异常敏感。它们开始发痒了。

Obi-Wan没去过多在意，直到有一天他照了照镜子，发现他的胸部已经不像过去那么平坦了。显然，他再也无法逃避要去一趟治疗室了。

“你开始产乳了，Obi-Wan，”Che治疗师为他检查了一番后，说道。

Obi-Wan并不惊讶地看了她一眼，在他——丰满了一些——的胸前交叉起双臂。“这很明显，”他干巴巴地说。“我想知道这是为什么。”

Che大师看上去若有所思。“虽然你在服用抑制剂，但它们的作用是抑制你的信息素和发情热，而不是抑制你作为omega的本能和激素水平。你身边有一个需要照顾的孩子，他显然渴望着哺乳的慰藉，而你的身体则对此作出了回应。”

Obi-Wan怒视着她。他自己也能猜得出来。“但Anakin不是我的孩子，”他不安地说。“我还以为他的年纪已经够大了，不需要哺乳了。”

Che治疗师皱眉看着他。“每到这种时候，我都希望绝地有给武士团的omega和alpha们好好上过生理课。”她叹了口气。“在武士团之外，孩子们被他们的omega母亲或年长的omega兄姊喂养至十几岁是很正常的事情。考虑到这个男孩穷苦的背景，他可能已经习惯了从母乳中获取营养。当然，哺育一个孩子通常是要有血缘关系的，但血缘并不是必须的。只要你关心这个孩子，你的身体就会对孩子的需求做出反应，并分泌产乳所需要的激素。你的催乳素水平显示，你很快就会开始泌乳了，Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan努力克制着不要脸红。“有办法阻止产乳吗？”他说。

Che治疗师皱起了眉。“我可以给你一些阻止产乳的药物，但那只会进一步造成生殖系统的紊乱，这并不可取。抑制剂也可能会在你最不希望的时候失效。”

Obi-Wan一脸痛苦。这是omega最大的恐惧。

“坦白地说，我认为你应该服从身体的本能去哺育他，”治疗师说。“这对任何人都没有害处。这只会增强你们之间的师徒链接。”

Obi-Wan困惑地盯着她。“哺育他？这不会……产生依恋吗？”

治疗师白了他一眼。“我认为，如果你已经开始在你学徒的需求下产乳了，那现在再担心依恋就有点太晚了，Kenobi武士。”

Obi-Wan不安地低下了头。

“再说了，”Che说。“你学徒的激素水平表明，他很有可能会分化成一个alpha。他们通常一分化就不再需要哺乳了——也就是大概十二或者十三岁的时候。”

所以就是这样了。

正如Che治疗师预测的，Obi-Wan在两天后开始泌乳了。

那天晚上，当Anakin在睡梦中用嘴蹭着他的乳头时，Obi-Wan的乳房不再是空空如也的了。

这是一种很奇怪的感觉，那既愉悦又温暖，一阵刺痒的感觉从他的脖子一路蔓延到Anakin正在吃奶的地方。每一次吮吸都让Obi-Wan更加放松，直到他的呼吸变得平稳，沉浸在他们的链接里洋溢着的满足、安全和幸福的情感中。

这感觉……很自然。他终于好好地照顾了他的徒弟，满足了Anakin的需求。他是一个合格的omega。

Obi-Wan把这些奇怪的想法释放到原力中去。他可能在这件事上服从了omega的本能，但他拒绝 _成为_ 一个被本能驱使的动物。

他会尽其所能地照顾好他的学徒——直到Anakin不再需要这一慰藉。

Che治疗师一定是对的，这一阶段不会持续太久。

***

Che治疗师错了。

***

_九年后_

“师父，我饿了，”Anakin说。

Obi-Wan白了他一眼。“现在不行，学徒，”他平静地说，无视了自己的乳房因为Anakin的话而突然变得沉重了。“如果你没有注意到的话，我们正在进行一场重要的谈判。”

Anakin皱起了眉。“但是我饿了，”他说，蓝眼睛飞快地瞥了一眼Obi-Wan的胸。他舔了舔嘴唇。

Obi-Wan脸红了，他移开了视线，希望谈判桌上没有人注意到他那无礼的学徒在看着哪里。不幸的是，哪怕他穿了好几层绝地袍，Obi-Wan隆起的胸部也十分显眼。随着Anakin年龄的增长，他的胃口也变得越来越大，Obi-Wan的身体也做出了相应的调整，产出了大量的乳汁，以至于他丰满的胸部已经藏不住了。

谈判似乎永远不会结束。无论Obi-Wan竖起多高的精神屏障，他学徒的饥渴都响亮而清晰地回荡在他们的链接中，让他的乳房因产乳而胀得更大，这也让他感觉越来越不舒服了。

当谈判因午休暂停时，Obi-Wan立刻冲出了房间，他对Anakin感到非常恼火。事情已经越来越不受控制了。

“如果你再继续这么不分场合的话，学徒，我们就必须到此为止了，”他厉声说道，任由Anakin把他拽进了最近的空房间里。

Anakin哼了一声，他目不转睛地盯着Obi-Wan的胸，双手飞快地解开了Obi-Wan身上好几层的衣服。“你和我一样渴望着这个，师父，”他自信地说，然后拉低了Obi-Wan内衣宽松的领子，露出一个丰满的乳房。Anakin的目光变暗了。“原力啊，师父。我爱你的奶子，”他虔诚地说，他的大手紧紧抓着饱满的乳肉。

Obi-Wan无力地呻吟一声，他的乳头胀得发疼。

当Anakin终于含住了他的乳头时，Obi-Wan吸了一口气。Anakin呻吟着，用力地吮吸着。他的另一只手在内衣下抓着Obi-Wan的左胸，坚定又充满占有欲地按摩着它，一边吮着Obi-Wan的右侧乳头，心满意足地呜咽着。

Obi-Wan不得不咬住自己的手，阻止自己呻吟出声，但他的另一只手却埋进了他学徒的短发里，把Anakin紧紧地按在自己的胸前。Anakin的嘴含着他的乳头的感觉是难以置信的，这是Obi-Wan所经历过的最亲密的体验。让他感到羞耻的是，Anakin是对的：他确实像Anakin一样渴望着这个。经过多年这样极度亲密的相处，Obi-Wan已经无法想象该如何放弃这一切了。

但他必须让这一切停下来。他早在几年前就应该这样做了。Obi-Wan非常清楚长老会并不赞成他继续哺育Anakin。 _深度依恋的迹象，这是，_ 最近，Yoda大师摇着头这样说道。

这让Obi-Wan羞愧难当，但他知道长老会无法加以干涉：哺育自己的学徒是一个古老的传统，而且并没有被绝地准则所禁止。除了这一行为通常会在学徒分化以后停下来。Anakin好多年前就分化了，他那时十一岁。

_他的分化提前了，但并非不正常，_ Che大师在他分化的时候这样说。 _考虑到他一直待在一个没有血缘关系且未标记的omega身边，这并不意外。_

不，意外的不是这个。意外的是，Anakin会在吃奶的时候感受到情欲。Obi-Wan可以清晰地感受到他的欲望，就好像这是他自己的感觉一样。

起初，这让Obi-Wan感觉不太舒服，但他没有理会，因为Anakin并没有试图做出什么不恰当的事情。

这可能只是一个少年无法控制的生理反应，Obi-Wan告诉自己。当然了，等Anakin再长大一些，这种感觉自然会过去的。

然而它并没有过去。

Anakin已经十八岁了，他不再是一个男孩，而是长成了一个男人，他的身材高大健壮，衬得Obi-Wan的身材更加瘦小了，但他每次吸吮着Obi-Wan的乳头时，他还是会不合时宜地勃起。

他们从没谈起过这个问题，但是当Anakin紧紧地贴在他的身上时，这个问题已经变得太大，很难被忽视了，此处有双关。Anakin吸着他的乳房时，他能感觉到那个巨大炙热的硬物抵在他的胯上。

“行了，换另一个，”Obi-Wan突然说。他另一侧的乳房涨满了乳汁，已经胀得有些疼了。光是想想Anakin的嘴含住那个乳头的画面，就让Obi-Wan感觉有汁水流了出来——此处也有双关。

“ _真没耐心，师父，_ ”Anakin通过链接说道，听起来被逗笑了。

Obi-Wan瞪了他一眼。不过，当他在自己学徒的吮吸下发出了一阵细小的，充满了愉悦的声音时，他的瞪眼就变得毫无气势可言了。

“把另一个奶子拿出来，师父。”

“别这么叫我的胸，”Obi-Wan生硬地说，但他还是把另一侧的乳房从内衣中掏了出来。

Anakin的目光立刻暗了下来。“原力啊，你的奶子是我见过的最好看的，师父。”

Obi-Wan的脸热得发烫。“别再对着我的胸抛媚眼了，Anakin，快点继续，我们很快就得回去继续谈判了。”他托起自己饱满的左胸，把它送到他学徒的面前。

Anakin的目光凝滞了，他舔了舔粉色的乳头，然后张开嘴含住了它。Obi-Wan在慰藉和快感中呻吟出声，不自觉地张开了腿。

Anakin含着他的乳头低吼一声，把胯间的硬物挤进了他的两腿之间，他双手滑下去，把Obi-Wan托了起来。他又粗又硬的勃起抵在Obi-Wan骚痒着的后穴上，Obi-Wan呜咽着，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

“Anakin，不行，”他无力地挣扎着。“这太不合适了。”

“一派胡言，”Anakin边吸边说。“别装了，师父。我能 _闻到_ 你的味道。我能感觉到你有多湿。你的水把裤子都洇湿了。让我把老二插进你的身体。我会让你很舒服的，师父，我保证。”

Obi-Wan在情欲和快感中感到一阵头晕目眩。“你是我的学徒，”他挣扎着说，努力保持着理智，尽管此时他的意识里只剩下了Anakin含着他的乳头的火热嘴唇，以及抵在他后穴上的Anakin的硬挺。

“没错，”Anakin说，同时贪婪地亲吻着他的胸。“你是我的师父。我的。你的奶子，你湿透了的小穴——你的全部都是我的，师父。让我插进去吧。”他把阴茎抵在Obi-Wan的臀缝中间，只用原力托着他。他强大的原力本不应该引起Obi-Wan的欲望，但让他羞耻的是，那只是让他更湿了，并提醒着他，Anakin已经不是一个小男孩了，他已经长大成人，成为了一个即将受封为武士的强大绝地。

“你知道你也想要的，师父。你知道这会感觉很棒的。我会一边吸着你的奶子，一边把你操到爽翻天——”

“不，”Obi-Wan无力地说，他的身体磨蹭着Anakin的阴茎，不断收缩的后穴如此渴望着它插进来，让他几乎不能思考。Anakin是他的学徒。这是不可接受的。他甚至都不应该想象这个。但他确实想象过。他想象着把Anakin的阴茎从裤子里解放出来，让它埋进自己的身体， _终于_ 满足了内心的欲望。让Anakin的阴茎填满他的空虚，他的渴望，他的欲求，这种感觉会很棒的。

“原力啊，你已经湿透了，师父。”Anakin吸吮着他的胸，交替舔弄着他的两个乳头。“我隔着衣服都能感觉到。让我进入你。我们都需要这个。”Anakin把他坚硬的阴茎抵在他湿痒难耐的小穴上，Obi-Wan无力又渴望地呻吟着。

“好吧，”他让步了。“就这一次。而且这也不会改变任何事，学徒。”

“当然了，”Anakin立刻就答应了，Obi-Wan甚至有些怀疑他到底有没有听到他在说什么。

Anakin几秒脱下了他们的裤子。他把Obi-Wan按在墙上，用原力抬起他的腿，将阴茎硕大的头部抵在了Obi-Wan不断流着水的后穴上。Anakin粗重地喘着气，慢慢顶了进去——

Obi-Wan呻吟出声，紧紧抓着Anakin的肩膀，感受着Anakin粗壮的阴茎没入自己的身体。

Anakin在他的耳边呻吟着。“你太他妈紧了，师父。看看你为我湿成了什么样。”他退出阴茎再猛地刺入，让他们两人一起呻吟了起来。“原力啊，你感觉太棒了，师父。”

“别说话了，Anakin，”Obi-Wan艰难地喘息着说，不敢相信这真的发生了。他真的放任了他那刚成年的学徒为所欲为吗？但是埋在他体内的那根粗壮的阴茎太真实了，每一次有力的插入带给他的禁忌的快感也是如此真实。

Obi-Wan努力不发出任何声音，痛苦地意识到他们此时正在外交部，正在执行一项重要的外交任务。如果凯多利亚人看到一位绝地大师正在被自己的学徒按在墙上操，他们会怎么看待绝地和共和国？这种丑闻，这种耻辱，简直是无法想象的。

但此时，Anakin托起了Obi-Wan的左侧乳房，低下头吸着他的乳头，同时阴茎猛地冲入后穴，Obi-Wan瞬间失去了所有的自制力，他的内壁紧紧地绞住体内的粗长，呻吟声从他分开的双唇间溢了出来。

原力啊，这种快感竟然如此强烈。Anakin阴茎的粗壮竟然会让人如此满足。

“师父，你在服用抑制剂，对吗？”Anakin咬着牙说，再一次进入了他的身体，然后是又一次，他的抽插变得有些凌乱了。

Obi-Wan挤出了一个肯定的声音，那听起来像是一声呻吟。

“我想在你里面成结，师父。”

“不行，”Obi-Wan勉强说道，无论被Anakin的结撑满的想法有多么让他因欲望而煎熬。但是成结是被禁止的。偶尔一次的肉体关系可能还会被允许，但成结是伴侣之间的行为，不是绝地之间的。“不行，Anakin，不许成结。”

Anakin低吼着，他的肌肉紧绷着。他把鼻子埋在Obi-Wan的气味腺上，深深地呼吸着他的味道，显然想要控制住自己，但是却失败了，他的阴茎在Obi-Wan的体内越来越快地抽插着，肉体交合的声音充斥着整个房间。

“不许成结，学徒，”Obi-Wan紧紧抓着Anakin的学徒辫，说道。“你的阴茎就足够了。”

Anakin大声呻吟着，臀部前后抽插着，越来越猛，越来越快，直到Obi-Wan的注意力只能集中他学徒的阴茎埋在自己体内的感觉，直到他高潮，内壁在Anakin的阴茎周围不断收缩，他毫无廉耻地大声呻吟着。

Anakin颤抖着抽出了阴茎，抵在Obi-Wan的穴口射了出来，喉咙里扯出了一声低沉的咆哮。

Obi-Wan失神地看着天花板，他的学徒在他的颈间凌乱地喘着气。Obi-Wan感觉到自己的淫液和Anakin的精液顺着大腿流了下来，他反思着自己作为一个师父的失败。

“这种事不会再次发生了，Anakin，”他说，努力让自己听起来很严厉。

Anakin嗅闻着Obi-Wan颈间的味道，他的信息素浓烈地飘散在空气中，充满了占有欲和专属权。“当然了，师父，”他吻着他的脖子，说道。

Obi-Wan闭上了眼睛。

他 _会_ 把Anakin推开的。

过一会儿再说吧。

-END


End file.
